To correlate the saturation density, anchorage dependence, and surface structures, such as agglutinating sites, with the characteristics of malignancy of transformed human and murine cell lines cultured on adherent and nonadherent substrates. To further chemically characterize the phenomenon that inoculated tumor homogenate induces a specific depression of the anti-tumor cellular immune response.